Happy Holidays with Dawn and Scott
by D0ll
Summary: Follow our favorite mismatched couple, Dawn the nature loving girl and Scott the devious red head, as they navigate their way through the holidays together. Beta'ed!
1. Have a Very Merry Dott Christmas

**A/N**: Beta'd by Spliced-Up-Angel.

* * *

It was fair to say that Scott Davis disliked Christmas.

No, actually, he _loathed_ the holiday.

It started he was five**. **Like any other child of his age, Scott was a stanch believer in Santa Claus then. He counted the days to Christmas with eager anticipation, he sang Christmas songs, he made sure he was a good boy. No more pranks, no more back talking. Scott**,** the former trouble maker**,** was suddenly a perfect little angel in first grade and at home.

The night before Christmas, Scott made sure to get a good night sleep and went to bed early, so he was prepared to wake up as soon as the sun rise and open all of his presents Santa was sure to bring him because he had been such a good boy.

Scott was sure to wake up his pappy that Christmas morning and run as fast as his little feet would take him to the living room where all his presents-

"Socks? All Santa got me were _socks_?" Scott asked in disappointment.

"You'll be grateful for those socks when you're outside in twenty degree weather!" His grandfather told him in a stern voice**,** turning back to look back at his young grandson. Scott's face was crest**-**fallen. Frowning and sniffling, the boy tried his best to hold back his tears. Mr. Davis sighed and sat down on his worn out sofa and beckoned his grandson over to sit in his lap, "Sorry, kid. This year**'**s been hard**.** Pappy couldn't get you everything you wanted."

"But Santa-"

"Listen**,** kid," Mr. Davis said**,** waving his weathered finger in the air at him, "There ain't no such thing as Santey Claus. I might as well let you know now."

So, Scott was horrified when he learned that Dawn _loved_ Christmas as much as he hated it.

Seriously, his girlfriend could be Santa's little helper the way she acts so enthusiastic about the upcoming holiday.

Which meant no more heckling carollers, or putting whoopee cushions in Santa's chair at the mall**,** which Scott reluctantly obeyed. This was because his Moonbeam always somehow found a way to worm her way in his life, and maybe even his heart, even though Scott would never admit it.

"Isn't it beautiful, Scott?" Dawn said with her big, bright blue eyes beaming at the Christmas lights, the decorations, and the freshly fallen snow in their hometown.

"Not really," Scott scoffed unimpressed**,** folding his arms over and scowling.

"You're kidding me**,** right?" Dawn peered up at her boyfriend and gasped as she read his aura, "You aren**'**t joking. But how could you _not _like Christmas**,** Scott?" His girlfriend replied**,** letting go off his hand and stop walking.

"Just don't," was Scott's simple answer. He shrugged and took her dainty hand into his larger one wi**t**h what he hoped seemed cool ease. He didn't want Dawn to realize how much he missed the warm of her hand. And they started walking again joining back together with the busy traffic of holiday shoppers on the main street of town.

"This is our first Christmas together and I'll make it your best Christmas ever! By December twenty-fifth**,** you'll love Christmas! I'll guarantee it, Scott Davis."

He never knew one little girl could be so persistent.

The following days Dawn had made him decorate a tree, build snow man, sing Christmas songs, and watch stupid Christmas movies together. To Dawn's dismay, it only seemed make Scott dislike Christmas more. But he didn't realize she still had one last trick up her sleeve.

December twenty-fifth, Scott stood outside her doorstep step, holding a gift he spent way too much time picking out for his liking. Even if he didn't like Christmas, that was no reason to ruin her holiday. He knew Dawn was upset about her family not being able to make it home for Christmas and the fact that she wasn't able to get Scott to realize "the happiness and magic that filled the world the world this time of year".

Scott wore his new wool forest-green jacket, a present from Dawn. She insisted the wool inside the coat would keep him warm and it brought out his eyes. Even with the jacket, he was freezing. It was snowing heavily outside and he could hear the kids across the street playing in the. He already rang the doorbell ten minutes ago and was thinking of just heading home. Okay, she had five more minutes, than he was _definitely _leaving.

When the door finally opened, Scott's jaw dropped to the floor.

Dawn wore a skimpy little Santa Claus outfit; a tiny cherry red dress, trimmed in white fur on the bottom and top, a black belt in the middle, black gloves, black boots and a matching red hat tipped to the side with white fur. In the background he could hear _Santa Baby_ playing, in one arm she held mistletoe over their heads and the other holding a tray of Christmas goodies.

Scott smirked devilishly and closed the door behind them thinking maybe Christmas wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N****:** Dedicated to everyone who reviewed and favorited my other Dawn/Scott stories and requested more!

Next Chapter, A Dott Valentime!


	2. Valentine's Day is for Lovers

**A/N:** My banner is lovely isn't it? Well, don't thank my I just added some stamps,geverglade-280 on _deviantart_ gave me promission **permission** to use her lovely artwork, thank you geverglade.

Thanks Spliced-up-Angel for betaing doll, you're the best XO.

* * *

"And then he serenaded me with a Spanish guitar." Heather said trulling her straw around her glass of _Coke_. "I couldn't understand what he saying, but he looked so good with his guitar and sang so well. So, I didn't care." Heather said finishing her story about her first Valentine's Day with Alejandro, a happy smile and a bright red blush formed on her face.

Courtney took a final bite of her salmon and said with a bright smile, "Well, Duncey bought me this fabulous "princess" cut diamond and he took me out to a five star restaurant with his prize money. It was our third Valentine's together, so it was pretty important." Courtney said proudly bringing her manicured hand to her chest as she bragged about her boyfriend.

Lindsay joined in the conversation, "Tyler, took me -anyway I'm pretty sure it was Tyler-," She said tapping a finger on her chin as she made her "thinking face" until she gave that up and smiled innocently again. "Well anyway, he took me to a Lakers game!"

"Well, Brady-" Beth started, adjusting her glasses on her nose and opening her mouth, but before she could say anything else Heather interrupted.

"Please, Beth. Nobody wants to hear about your _fake_ boyfriend and you _fake_ Valentine's together again!" Heather said rolling her eyes as the waiter brought over their check. Heather pulled wallet out her purse and popped a mint in. "Now, who hasn't shared what they've gotten from their boyfriend for this V-day?"

After a short discussion about the check, the tip and how it should be split, they looked for someone who hadn't shared their Valentine's Day yet.

Zoey and Anne Marie were sitting together with their back facing each other; they had both started first at the same time, explaining how Mike had given them each a present. Understandably, there was a very tense and silently pause after that.

But thankfully, Sierra interrupted that very awkward moment, with her high perky voice, explaining how Cody had the restraining order against her lifted for the holiday. And... he even gave her a card! Sure the card read, "Sierra, happy Valentines Day, I hope you find a real boyfriend one day, love Cody," but it was still a Valentine's Day card and at the end it said _love_, that gave the purple haired girl hope for their (one-sided) relationship.

Next, LeShawna explained how her "Ginger Biscuit," AKA Harold, wrote her a moving haiku and gave her a limited edition Star Wars Blade Runner new in the box. LeShawana was mad at first, until she saw how much she could get for it on Ebay.

Izzy had also already told about her Valentine's Day with Owen, who ate all of her romantic dinner. But Izzy had forgiven him after he gave her roses and a big stuffed bear that reminded her so much of him. She named it Owen.

Bridgette also told her story about a limited edition black and pink surfboard Geoff gave her. Along with Gwen who reminisced about Trent's gift: a lovely song on his guitar, and also a book with all of her favorite artists` paintings. That left only Dawn out.

"Come on, Dawn, tell us what Scott did for you this Valentine's Day!" Courtney urged her, nudging her shoulder while smiling enticingly.

Dawn blushed, shyly looked down at her meal poking with her fork the tofu and smiled as she remembered her recent Valentine's with Scott.

Valentine's Day, Dawn had mediated on her sofa as she waited patiently for Scott to come over. She popped one eye open to glance at the clock and noticed he was later than usual, but when Dawn heard a shy lone knock on her door, she happily jogged to her door to open it.

Scott's aura was an embarrassed magenta as he looked down at the floorboard of her porch. When he heard the door open, he looked away while extending his arms out. In his hands he held a poorly wrapped, large bird feeder toward her.

"I uh... got you this since, um I know you're into this naturey stuff... and... just take it!" Scott told her while he avoided her eyes. Dawn took it with a smile. It was a lovely bird feeder and she was moved by the way Scott had put real thought into her gift- not just getting her the usual flowers and chocolates, but had given her something that suited her personally. She kissed him on the cheek, making Scott turn more flustered. He blushed; his rosy cheeks now matched the red in his hair, which Dawn found really cute.

"That's it?" The girls asked at the same time around the table after Dawn had relived her story to them.

"No romantic dinner?"

"No chocolates?"

"No life size teddy bears?"

"No boutique of flowers?"

"I don't need those things to know Scott loves me." Dawn said simply to the girls who looked at each other in shock. She saw Scott impatiently standing on the other side of the room with his hands deep in his pockets as he waited for her. She smiled and waved goodbye to her friends and walked out of the restaurant with Scott.

Outside, Dawn wrapped Scott's green jacket closer around herself to block out the Febuary chilly wind as she walked down the sidewalk to her house with Scott. She looked and appreciated the nature around her; the trees slowly coming back to life with spring and the vibrant green grass that lined either side of the sidewalk. She realized Scott wasn't the guy to shower her with affection like Alejandro did Heather. Nor did they share an intense passionate break up and make up relationship like Duncan and Courtney. But Dawn was fine with that.

Those small and genuine moments like this Valentine's Day and when he gave her his jacket just now because he noticed she was cold, those moments were more than enough for Dawn. She knew how rare it was for Scott to display any kind of warm emotion and she appreciated how he sincerely tried, and all for her.

"Hey, um, Moon-Beam?"

"Yes, Scott?" Dawn asked sweetly, she stopped walking to look up at Scott, admiring again how green his eyes were.

"I uh, just wanted to tell you something..." His voice trailed off as he avoided looking into the blue eyes that stared tenderly into his and made him uncomfortable; he wasn't used to being this close to someone. Scott scuffed his sneakers uneasily against the cement willing his feelings to turn into words.

"Yes?" Dawn asked coaxing him to continue, holding his hand for support. Scott looked at their interlocked hands and opened his mouth but still struggled to continue.

"I... ugh lo-lo. Crap! I can't say it!" Scott said flinging his arm back frustrated with himself.

"You love me." Dawn finished for him. Scott looked back at her in shock that she knew what he wanted to say, but then smiled in relief as the tension left his body.

"You read it in my aura, didn't you?" Scott asked as he looked at her gratefully. He knew he had the best girlfriend in the world, not that he would ever tell her that. "You know, I do ugh..."

"Love?"

"Right. That word. You." Scott grabbed her fair slender arms and kissed her with all the passion he couldn't put in words.

* * *

**A/N:** Did you guys like it? Tell me in the reviews. Next one will prompt will be about Scott and being a red head on St. Patrick's Day.


End file.
